mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Test Page
This is a test page for messing around with layouts away from main traffic pages. Introduction At its heart Mystera Legacy is a game about resource gathering, interacting with the community, leveling skills, death and decay. Mystera Legacy (ML) is very chaotic; buildings break down over time, food decays, the landscape changes, there are even Chaos entities that will learn, grow, and attack you and your buildings. Entropy (or chaos by any other name) is a feature of the game mechanics and you will have to put effort into maintaining buildings and the land if you want a thing to persist. Additionally, there is the player element: Players are a wildcard and add another dimension to game-play with Player-vs-Player interaction. Some amount of effort is required in order to be an effective player in ML. Active play is rewarded with daily bonuses to experience gains, and the ability to maintain a base by staving off the chaotic forces which erode your structures. A base is not required (but highly recommended) and the game is a sandbox with no particular goal. You can choose to forego a base and live more of a nomad's life, but there is a dimension of inventory/weight management to consider: carrying all of your belongings will slow you down and possibly make you a bigger target. Ultimately, your style of play is up to you. There is one permanent in the game (so long as you are playing) and that is your character. A character may die any number of times, and certain stats are retained (see Reincarnation and Angel Dust Traits). Logging out will remove your character from the world after 1 minute (unless you log out in a bed), but your stats and inventory will persist assuming you were not killed in your sleep. Base Building After the tutorial one of the first things you will want to do is build a base to store extra gear and resources. You can build in Wellington (north of Crossroads, as you exit the tutorial) or Galebrook (east of Crossroads, past Market Square). You can also rent an unclaimed spot in Market Square, but it's unlikely you'd have the gold for it yet. Wellington is a safe map without pvp, but it costs myst to build there and the /mystcost goes up the more you play. You also receive 20% less experience in Wellington, and skill levels are capped at 80 (which isn't that big of a deal early on). Galebrook has no penalties or limitations, but is a pvp map where your base can be raided by other players. How much of a risk that actually is depends on your reputation and the server, as some are more violent than others. How lawless you are is also up to you, but be aware that if you attract the wrong attention you could get crushed very quickly. These are smaller communities with tight-knit players so the reputation you start will persist. Wood is easy to find in the tutorial maps so it is a good idea to chop 200-300 to take with you to build a simple 3x3 wood hut in the beginning. More building tips can be found here but make sure walls are continuous (touching on at least two sides) and that all inside squares are floored. You will also need 1 silver to build a personal gate. Make stone walls an early goal in Galebrook, as wood walls aren't very strong. Gates also stay open for a second when used, so be careful not to let anyone follow you into your house without permission. Disorient is also an ability that can be used to switch places with you if you are standing in an open gate (and thus gain entry). Doubling gates (building a second gate to pass through right after the first) negates both potential issues.